HAWP Obsessed
by Saravv75
Summary: Beast Boy and Snow get obsessed with an internet show, and weird shit starts happening to Raven. Rated T for language


Raven walks into the almost empty rec room and looks over to Snow Leopard who is sitting on the couch and watching something. She wanders over and plops down on the couch next to Snow, straining her neck to see the video Snow has on the laptop. Snow suddenly bursts into laughter, making Raven jump a little and return her neck to it's former position.

"Hey Snow, whatcha watchin'? " Raven questions and once again tries to get a look at what Snow Leopard has on her computer.

"Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'. " Snow replies before snickering a bit. Raven raises an eyebrow. She wants to know what this is, but at the same time she wants to leave the room. She finally decides.

"That sounds retarded. " Raven begins. "Give me all the details. " Snow gives Raven a funny look.

"Well it's this show about two siblings who are video gamers and each episode they do a different game or something related to the game. I'm watching Ashly Burch bitch slap Ashley Davis. It's fun. " Snow explains and stares at the screen.

"Weird... " Raven murmurs and looks away.

"Well me and Beast Boy are pretty much obsessed with it so- " Snow is cut off by Raven.

"Wait, you AND Beast Boy? " She questions her eyebrow is raised slightly.

"Yeah, he's right over there. " Snow points to the seat that used to be empty next to Raven and Beast Boy is sitting their on a laptop he never had before.

"Sup. " He says, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Raven is only confused at this point.

"Raven. " Raven turns her head to Snow Leopard, only to get a weird piece of cardboard with a paper door on it stuck to her head.

"What the- "

"Let's see what's in _your _headbox. " Snow exclaims. And after a short swirling montage and Snow Leopard going 'daaaah' like a retard, we see a shirtless Beast Boy flexing his muscles before returning to the real world.

"Called it! " Snow exclaims before Raven grabs the cardboard, smacks Snow across the face with it, then throws it on the ground. She turns to Beast Boy to ask him for answers but she finds him wearing a suit with a fake mustache and holding a cane while pacing back and forth and saying:

"A man chooses, a slave obeys. " Raven turns again, hoping Snow Leopard is out of her crazy phase. Knowing this chance would be low, her hopes are as well. She is right.

"QUICK! Which one of the prostitutes as gonorrhea? A? B? C? OR D? " Snow questions, dressed in a Professor Layton cosplay. Behind her were 4 prostitutes. A and B are girls, C is a guy, and D... is a dog

"D? " Raven says stupidly and confusedly.

"The correct answer is... " Snow pauses dramatically for the next part. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! " Snow points at no one in particular at first. But then Raven turns once again, she knows that Beast Boy is doing something idiotic again.

But this time he is doing it to her. Raven yelps a little bit when cold water is squirted at her. Beast Boy snickers.

"OKAY! What the hell is going on here?! " Raven is finally able to shout.

"Everything. " Snow says. Raven gulps.

_Why are they so weird?! _She thinks. But before she gets another thought, Robin pops up wearing some weird Chinese hat thing.

"WOULD YOU KINDRY? " He questions. Raven falls backwards, eyes wide in nothing but confuzzlement. (Yes, confuzzlement is a word. It means confused and puzzled at the same time. look it up in the urban dictionary. )

_Oh Azar what's happening?! _Raven thinks to herself as she gets to her feet. Cyborg pops out from behind the couch holding up cupcakes and has icing smeared on his face.

"CUPCAKE DIMENSION! Yaaaaay! " He exclaims. Raven's confusion is impossibly reachable at this point.

"SNOW! What the hell are you doing?! " Robin shouts as he looks across the couch and toward the outlet. Snow was sitting there with her legs crossed holding a fork toward one of the outlet plugs.

"INFAMOUS. " Snow says in a childlike voice before Robin shouts 'Nooooo!' . Raven feels the sudden urge to turn her head again and sees that Cyborg is seated on the couch with an Xbox controller and Beast Boy is glaring at him.

"So this is gonna be like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? " Cyborg questions.

"Yes! Yes, just like the turtles, i'll be Raphael- "

"FUCK YOU! I'M RAPHAEL! " Cyborg shouts at Beast Boy, cutting him off. Yet another shout comes. But this time Raven hears it from behind she turns and sees Snow Leopard is staring at her, all hyped up.

"Raven, I have an idea. "

"What? "

"I have an idea for Nintendo. "

"I don- "

"LISTEN TO ME! " Snow shouts, grabs Raven's shoulders, and shakes her wildly.

"Uh. "

"The theme park will be separated into Donkey Kong Country, Hyrule, and Pokemon Land. "

"Snow let go of my shoudlers- " Raven is suddenly slapped by a dark teal-gloved hand so she will shut up. Snow continues.

"Hyrule will have an archery range and a petting zoo modeled after Lon Lon Ranch. "

"Snow, shut the Azar u- " Raven is cut off by Snow again.

"Donkey Kong Country will have a mine cart roller coaster and a Donkey Kong musical stage show. "

"Shut up. "

"Instead of Sleeping Beauty's castle like in Disneyland, it would be Peach's Castle and the Phantasia would be Mario fighting Bowser instead of Mickey fighting a dragon. "

"Did you rip that off- "

"There would be a Mario cart ride where every Mario cart would have sensors in the back and you would run into items, holograph item boxes, and then there would be a display on your cart that would randomize an item and when you used it, it would send a signal from your cart to the cart in front of you and, like, so if you got hit by a red shell you would spin out! The person would spin out. "

"I think that's impossible. " Finally Snow pushed Raven back and completely lost it.

"_**THERE WOULD BE A STARFOX ROLLERCOATSER THAT LOOKED LIKE SPACE MOUNTAIN AND PEPPY AND FALCO AND SLIPPY WOULD TALK TO YOU AND THERE WOULD BE EPIC MUSIC PLAYING AND THEN AT THE END OF THE ROLLERCOASTER THERE WOULD BE A CORK SCREW AND BEFORE YOU WENT THROUGH IT THE MUSIC WOULD CUT OUT AND PEPPY WOULD SAY...**_ "

"Oh god please don't say- "

"**DO A BARREL ROOOOOOOLLLLLLL!** " Snow exclaims, finally releasing Raven from her grip on her shoulders. She's completely lost it now. Raven's completely lost herself in confusion. She quickly turns around, pulls her hood over her head, and runs through the door. Literally. With her powers and stuff.

The Titans gather in the middle of the room and stare at the door.

"You think we made her go insane? " Robin questions.

"Oh hell yeah. " Cyborg responds.

"THATSRIGHTUPTOP! " Snow shouted holding her hand up for Beast Boy to high-five. And he does. And Raven is probably having therapy for what just happened.

_Credit to Hey Ash Whatcha Playin for all lines and references. _

* * *

_I'm proud of myself that I finally did this. It was fun. FUN FUN FUN FUN! I got all hyped up on HAWP because Tiny Tina from Borderlands 2 is played by Ashly Burch which have people viewing the videos on youtube make ALL the references! (Ooooo). Anyway, so now i'm like, weird. I watch alot of shit now. So... I know Rae was a bit OOC. But gotta crack a few OOC eggs to make a Fanfic omlet. Right? _

_Kewl. Glad you agree._

**~Saravv75 the Idiot**

**Quote of The Day: "Crumpets are CRUUUUNK~ " **


End file.
